


The Introspective Life of an International Assassin

by robotbathwater



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotbathwater/pseuds/robotbathwater
Summary: Villanelle may be a psychopath with no remorse, but at pivotal moments her emotions run deep.A moment from each of episode of Killing Eve from Villanelle's point of view.





	The Introspective Life of an International Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd. If anyone wants to be my beta let me know. This is an 8 part series.
> 
> Follow me: http://robotbathwater.tumblr.com/

Villanelle sat on the toilet in the cramped bathroom stall. She hated public restrooms. She especially disliked having to make detours like this while on the job. She fingered the pair of scissors in her pocket. Any nurse would carry scissors like these. It was the perfect instrument for what she had to do. The bathroom door banged opened. Villanelle paused in the stall for a moment, allowing herself to get into character. 

This evening she was Angela, a nurse. She had lived her whole life in London. She had never seen any exotic places. Her life was work and the toddler she had at home. There was no father in the picture. It was a simple life of repetition. 

Villanelle flushed the toilet and stepped from the stall with her usual calm before doing a job. She was halfway to the double sink when every part of her being shifted. Time slowed down. The woman was a few inches shorter than herself. She wore a dismal, beige jacket that hung on her slender frame like a sack. It was her hair though. So dark it was almost black. The woman pulled the tie from her hair and it fell unceremoniously around her. It was truly a mane. Villanelle’s legs were heavy like tree trunks. It felt like hours passed before she came up beside the woman at the sink. She set her hands on the edge of the counter to ground herself, trying to find some equilibrium. Slender hands raked through wavy tangles. The woman was Asian, but in her frame of mind Villanelle couldn’t place her descent. Usually, she was quite good at such things. Villanelle turned her head so she could look at the woman directly. She had to truly see this woman. It wasn’t enough to lay eyes on her through the mirror. The hairs on Villanelle’s arms raised followed by the ones on the back of her neck. She felt something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time, but the limitations of her emotions wouldn’t let her place it. There was something far away tugging at the corner of her mind. 

The woman stilled and turned, hands still in her hair. She leaned toward Villanelle slightly a look of worry crossing her face. “Are you alright?”

The voice startled her, but Villanelle didn’t show it on the outside. She turned away slowly. Her legs were filled with lead. It took an eternity to reach the door of the bathroom. Villanelle grabbed the door handle. The cool metal pulled her back into the moment slightly. The woman had gone back to busying herself with her hair. Villanelle had the door halfway open when she turned back to look at the woman once more. The dark hair was about to be tied back up. It would be a travesty.

“Wear it down.” The words rolled across her tongue and out o her mouth before she could think better of it. Somehow she managed to stay in character.  


The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at Villanelle curiously. Villanelle turned and left the bathroom. She had broken one of her most important rules. Be invisible. 

\---

Once in the hallway Villanelle came back to herself. She remembered what she was there to do and smiled. Something inside of herself was shaken though and she no longer felt that sense of calm. Her mind was messy. Memories were coming back to her. Moments in time she had long since buried. A face that was blurry was becoming clear, emotions peaking in. Muted but there. Her heart rate was accelerating. Villanelle’s palms were sweaty. She paused in the hallway for a moment and gritted her teeth. Anger bubbled up inside of herself. She didn’t want to be here anymore. Everything was off. It wasn’t going, as it should, as she had methodically planned it.

With a deep breath Villanelle started back down the hallway, her pace increasing. She pulled the scissors from the pocket of her scrub top. She clenched them tightly in her hand like a dagger. She turned to corner her speed increasing. Her teeth ground together. The armed guard was barely able to register Villanelle’s presence before the scissors stabbed into his heart. He tried to turn away then fell. Villanelle stepped on him as she moved further into the room. The second guard was pulling his weapon when she lunged for him and stabbed him in the neck. He dropped. The nurse was backed against the window pleading. Villanelle’s head was filled with white noise, and heard none of it. She stabbed the woman once, twice, three times in the chest. She slid down the window and slumped over.

Kasia was climbing back in the bed reaching around for anything when Villanelle came to her side.

“It’s okay. In a few minutes you won’t have ever mattered,” Villanelle said quietly with an absurd grin on her face.

Villanelle opened the bloody scissors and pressed the edge to Kasia’s neck. She pressed gently at first then harder. Villanelle’s lips pursed together. She stared deeply into Kasia’s eyes. She loved watching the light go out. The scissors pressed down harder on Kasia’s neck beginning to break the skin. In an instant, Villanelle pulled the scissors across the girl’s neck. Blood bubbled out. Kasia’s hands came up to her neck as if trying to put the skin back. Villanelle laughed and shook her head. People were so funny.  
Villanelle wiped the scissors on the bed sheet then stuck them back into her pocket. Usually, she would wait to make sure her victim was completely dead, but everything had gone wrong. She didn’t have the time. Villanelle took a quick look around then slipped from the room as silently as she came. 

\---

The entire journey home a name was on the tip of her tongue. A name she worked so hard to keep tucked away. Anna. Anna. Anna. The name created a frenzy in her mind. It always had.


End file.
